Exposure therapy is a recognized treatment for anxiety disorders such as phobia, post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), obsessive-compulsive disorder, and relapse of drug abuse. Adjunct treatment with memory enhancing drugs has been shown to enhance the efficacy of exposure therapy in the treatment of phobia disorder. Vagus Nerve Stimulation (VNS) has been shown to enhance the consolidation of new memories, likely through modulation of brain plasticity. VNS paired precisely with a specific tone induces cortical plasticity and has been used to effectively treat tinnitus in rats. Clinical trials examining tinnitus treatment in humans are currently underway. Enhancement of exposure therapy would have obvious implications for the treatment of anxiety disorders.